


please,i am adult

by defra1



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defra1/pseuds/defra1
Summary: 马东，这个时期想说的都在最后。





	please,i am adult

　　“哥，求你了。”李东赫摇头晃脑地恳求李马克给他一个痛快，他像被降落在沙漠中的一滴水，因为炽热而迅速蒸发。

　　李马克真的该挨打，哪里有人扩张都做完了自己那根也硬邦邦了就是不进来的？况且也不是第一次。

　　“不行，东赫。”李马克长且指节突出的手指还在李东赫湿得像热带雨林的穴内翻搅，双指分开顶着李东赫的内壁撑开穴口，逼得李东赫直喘粗气，他却又恶劣地再将手指合拢，在里面抽插两下再抽出手指。失去李马克手指的李东赫快要死了，他渴望着却无法被填满、被撑开，被粗暴地对待。在做爱这件事上李马克太温柔了。李东赫沉沉呼了口气，在心里告诉自己这是人类正常需求而已，将自己的手探向股间。

　　他将自己的手指插进去，感受着被自己温暖的软肉吸附纠缠，声声娇吟像是那两半肉感的红润的唇兜不住似的泄出。李东赫咿咿呀呀地叫了半天，他自知自己声音天生黏腻绵软便叫得更起劲，手也抚上胸前娇翘的凸起，先是抚摸，再是揉捏，最后微微用力地掐住那可怜的地方，李东赫觉得自己快要升天，没有力气再继续干这荒淫无耻的勾当，动作的手指却又停不下来。李东赫睁开眼就是李马克那老生在在一副正在自我考验定力的样子，委屈瞬间都涌上喉头来，李马克就是个傻逼。

　　李东赫越想越委屈，再回忆起以前每一次都是这样从来没有做到过最后，眼泪唰啦啦就流下来，“呜……李马克你这个傻逼！”他好生气，又生气又委屈，溢出的眼泪使陷入情欲中的小熊更加诱人。李马克看到从李东赫洋娃娃般的脸流下的晶莹顿时懵了，又心疼又自责地拉过李东赫抱在自己怀里，“东赫啊对不起...”

　　“呜呜……对不起有什么用！李马克你是不是不行！”李马克又懵了，随后涌上心头的满满是惩罚他的东赫的想法，怎么能说一个成年男性不行呢！

　　李马克更加用力地抱李东赫，将他锁在自己怀里。李东赫试图去推开李马克，显然是高估自己了，况且他其实可喜欢这样充满占有欲和情欲的拥抱了，他的内心和行动都和他的小脾气背道而驰。李东赫放弃了挣扎，在李马克肩窝里蹭着眼泪，棕色毛绒绒的脑袋晃了晃，李马克下面硬地要炸掉了。他捏着李东赫的下巴接吻，等着李东赫主动打开白净贝壳般的小牙齿好让自己进一步地侵略，李马克用自己的舌头缠住李东赫的，空气稀缺感让李东赫本能想逃却被控制住，而他的空气源，他的氧气，控制住他的人也就在他的对面，距离是负数。

　　李马克再一次将手探向李东赫的穴，却迟迟不进去，或是在穴口打圈或是轻轻蹭过收缩的穴口，甚至插入一个指节使李东赫张开小小的嘴巴露出短短的舌头，很像小狗很可爱。李东赫确切地意识到了李马克不仅不是块性冷淡的木头，还会推拉得很，他痒的不行，只好开口黏糊糊地求李马克给他：“哥～……马克哥……李马克李敏亨啊昂”尾音高调婉转牵动李马克的的心弦一上一下最后崩地一下断掉。

　　李东赫手躁动地去握李马克的东西，像被烧红的粗铁棒，李东赫大概知道这玩意能把他干得死去活来，刺激着他的神经，身下又吐出一点清液。李东赫慢慢地、甚至是生疏地套弄着李马克的阴茎，他不是没碰过，反而用嘴或是用手触碰过好多次，但只要一想到这杆东西能够把自己填得满满当当他便激动却又有些惧怕，他渴望那未知的快感，却又畏惧被快感左右。

　　李马克很吃李东赫撒娇这一套，虽然平常都表现得一副嫌弃样。李东赫想起这茬儿又开始生气，他妈的李马克平常在自己营业时表现得那叫一个嫌弃一个直男，特别是自己撒娇的时候像自己是个什么剧毒物体似的，离了镜头又把自己按墙上逼自己撒娇，不撒还不放呢，李马克能耐。

　　李马克还是在犹犹豫豫要不要提枪上阵时李东赫都快气疯了“李马克，你是不是神经病啊？？”李马克听进了耳朵也就只皱了皱眉，甚至轻轻摇了摇头，把李东赫气得，白眼一翻大气一喘就要撅过去了，最后还是翻了个白眼嘟起嘴趴在李马克肩膀上跟他咬耳朵：“please……i am adult.”李马克受不住李东赫黏腻的声音和意思色情的自己母语，耳朵一阵发麻，底下也涨得不行，想着干脆算求了就扶着自己的要插进去。李东赫感觉到炽热粗大的头部在自己穴口摩擦就激动得不行，穴口不停收缩着昭示着主人的紧张。

　　李马克的重武器毫不犹豫地贯穿了李东赫，他从未体验过如此的酸胀感，穴内每一个细小的褶皱都被填满，他甚至觉得自己怀了李马克的，他觉得他的小腹都凸起了一块。李马克没等李东赫反应就直接开始大开大合地操干，李东赫直接被操射，嘴里胡言乱语着马克哥哥好大好大，在被扯着坐在李马克身上时到了一个前所未有的深度，他捂着自己的小腹大声哭喊着顶到和马克哥的宝宝了，李马克被李东赫无意识撩拨地心直颤，抱着李东赫肉肉的臀就上上下下地慢慢地在李东赫里面动着，最后顶到最深处，将自己的东西射给李东赫。李马克的东西太烫了，李东赫被烫得仰起头，脖颈扯出一个美丽的弧度，李马克凑上去用力留下了一个牙印，这篇旖旎潋滟的情诗才画上了句号。

　　-

　　”困守着你们的腐败吧—如果你们喜欢这种腐败；固守着你们的卫道主义的腐败吧，固守你们时髦的放荡曲腐败吧，固守着你们的肮脏心地的腐败吧，至于我，我是忠于我的书和我的态度的：如果精神与肉体不能谐和，如果他们没有自然的平衡和自然的相互的尊敬，生命是难堪的。“

　　 《查特莱夫人的情人》David Herbert Lawrence

　　


End file.
